The Harry Potter Quadruplets
by Abc0112
Summary: Follow the Harry Potter quadruplets through school.
1. chapter 1

It was a dark Halloween night in Godric's Hollow. To any normal child, the man in black looked like a man in a costume. He wasn't.

The house at the end of the street was abuzz with life. Lily rocked her son Harry in her arms. She heard a crying sound. "James, Harley wants to be comforted."

The Potters were proud parents of the Potter quadruplets, Harry, Harley, Harriet and Harvey. Little did they know, there life was going to be torn apart.

The man cloaked in black walked into the house, barely making a sound. He entered and exited, leaving death in his wake.

Lily had tried to protect the children, but there was no need. The children had protected themselves. The only sign was the lightning bolt shaped scars.

Then the silence settled down.


	2. The New Generation

Jessamine's POV

I sighed, dusting off my robes as I walked up toward my father, Lucius Malfoy. "Try again Jessa, you need to be perfect." I sighed, raising my wand.

I held out my wand and tried to cast a shielding spell without speaking. My father blasted me down. I grunted and got up. "Father...I...can't."

My father looked like he was going to burst. My mother burst into the room. "We need to head to Nocturne Alley soon." I breathed A sigh of relief. A break.

Harriet's POV

I smiled at the letters on the paper, touching the signature from 'Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore'. Hermione looked at me. "We're witches."

My twin sister and I got the letters for Hogwarts. We were witches. I ran my fingers over the words, Dear Miss Harriet Granger.

I smiled.

Harvey's POV

Cedric ruffled my hair. "Another wizard in the family. Hope you're a Hufflepuff too." I smiled the widest grin I could muster. My father smiled.

I sighed, wishing mom was here. Trying not to think about the memories. I sighed. Looking at the clear blue sky.

I was an official wizard.


	3. Diagon Alley

Jessamine's POV

I stepped into the dusty Borgin and Burke's store, cursing lightly under my breath. Behind her, Draco Malfoy, my twin brother also appeared.

My annoying brother was demanding a new broomstick for the millionth time. I thought he was a whiney brat. I was a lot like father in that way. I never felt like him though.

We headed out of Nocturne Alley, toward Diagon Alley. I put on my most serious face as I walked forward.

I was strange looking, with one green eye and on milky blue one. I was born blind in one eye. That's what mother says. I think dad must of dropped me or something.

We walked on, staring at Mudblood scum and blood traitor filth. I was a princess. I was a queen. I sat down on a bench with Malfoy as father talked with some friends. A boy with black hair and green eyes sat there.

"Hello." The boy said, "I'm Harry." Immediately, pain burst through my body, as if to respond to the introduction. I gritted my teeth.

"Draco, let's leave." I said coldly.

Harriet's POV

We walked through the place called Diagon Alley with Professor McGonagal. Hermione and I had already gotten wands, and we looked at the pets. I chose a cat name Ginger, while Hermione decided to not choose one.

While we walked to get books, I noticed a familiar looking boy with round glasses and black hair with green eyes. Immediately, I felt pain surge through my body. I sighed, trying to ignore it and rubbed my neck.

"It's Harry Potter!" Hermione whispered. I remembered the millions of lessons Hermione had given me on the magical world. "He's the only person to survive the killing curse!"

"He's going to Hogwarts?" I asked. Hermione nodded. I was always getting surprised.

Harvey's POV

I headed into Ollivander's, the wand shop on Diagon Alley. We had already gotten all of my supplies. All we needed was a wand.

I saw that Ollivander was busy giving a boy a wand. He looked familiar. I sighed, itching the lightning bolt scar on my wrist.

The boy left and Ollivander smiled at me. "Hello, you must be Harvey Diggory." I smiled as Ollivander as he took out a big pile of wands.

Twenty wands later, I was bored, and anxious to get a wand. Ollivander handed me a wand. I waved it around like an idiot. White sparkles fell from the wand. "I think this is your wand. 12 inch, swishy, rosewood with Phoenix core.

I noticed Ollivander's curious expression. "What's wrong?" I asked. Ollivander shook his head. "Nothing."

I left the shop with the strangest feeling.


	4. The Train

Jessamine's POV

My father bid me goodbye as I stepped onto the scarlet Hogwarts Express. I was ready to leave.

When we got on the train, Malfoy turned toward me. "Want to sit with me and my friends." I shook my head. I wanted time to think.

Harriet's POV

Hermione and I got on the train. "We're going to Hogwarts!" I sqealed. We found most of the compartments were already full. We slid into a compartment.

The only person in the apartment was a girl with black hair and one green eye, and one milky blue one. "Hello!" I said in a weak attempt to start a conversation.

I watched the girl roll her eyes, sighing. "Leave me alone." She said. The door to the compartment opened. A boy who looked nervous stared at us. "Hello, I'm Neville, have you seen my toad?"

"We'll help you find him. Come on Harriet." Hermione said. I took one last looked at the annoying girl in the compartment, and went to help Neville.

Harvey's POV

I got on the train with Cedric. Our compartment was mostly empty, except occasionally one of his friends from Quidditch would stop by.

The compartment slid open to reveal a pretty Asian girl. "Hello, can I sit here?" The girl asked. Cedric smiled. "Go ahead." The girl sat down and opened a book.

"Aren't you Cho Chang? The Ravenclaw seeker." Cedric asked, "I am the Hufflepuff seeker." Cho, smiled slightly. "Yes." Cedric smiled, and for the rest of the ride Cho and Cedric talked Quidditch.

I smiled at them.


	5. The Boat Ride

Jessamine's POV

I watched as the train stopped. I heard someone calling "Firs' years over here!" I followed the voice. I saw a huge man towering over first years. He looked like filth.

I walked over to some boats, and chose a boat that was empty. I felt the boat rock a bit. I looked at the castle, feeling it calling to me.

I watched as the annoying girl called Harriet climbed in the boat, along with two boys. One of the boys had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. _Harry Potter!_

We sat in silence as we headed toward the castle. Harriet was oohing at every single thing. I rolled my eyes as we headed toward the castle.

Harriet's POV

I watched the castle grow closer into view. It was so exciting, I could help but gasp. I could see the two people beside me gasping. I looked at Harry Potter, sitting in the boat with me.

Harry Potter! I had visited him in the train earlier while looking for Neville's toad. He was kind to me, while his friend Ron Weasley was funny.

We stopped and got out of the boats. We were at the castle. I smiled.

Harvey's POV

I got out of the boat and walked into the hall. A group of girls sqeauled as out of nowhere, water balloons dropped on their heads. A women who Cedric told me was Professor McGonagal, shriek, "Peeves!!!!"

I remembered Cedric telling me Peeves was the school poltergeist. I ducked to avoid the projectiles. I bumped into someone, and watched that someone fall.

It was a girl with black hair and one green eyes and one milky blue one. She growled, "Watch it pal." I watched as everyone stared at me. I already had an enemy.


	6. The Sorting

Harvey's POV

We walked into the Great Hall. I stared in wonder at everything. I barely even noticed the Sorting Hat singing it's song.

I remembered the houses. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. I was nervous, hoping I wasn't in Slytherin, which was infamous for dark wizards. I looked at the Hufflepuff table, to see Cedric, smiling and giving me a thumbs up.

"Diggory, Harvey." I walked up to the stool, no turning back. The hat went on my head.

 _Ahh, Harvey Diggory. You obviously aren't Slytherin or Ravenclaw. We can rule those two out. A Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff. What do you say?_

 _I want to be in the same house as my brother._ I thought. _Then you better be HUFFLEPUFF!_ Th _e_ hat shouted the last word. I smiled.

I was with my brother.

Harriet's POV

I watched as my name was called. My heart was beating quite fast. I walked up to the Sorting Hat in what seemed like months.

I sat down, heart pounding. I watched Hermione's expectant face staring into mine. A smile wavered on my face for a second. I felt the hat placed on my head.

 _Interesting. You definitely aren't Slytherin. Not a Hufflepuff either. I think you would be a good Gryffindor. Or a good Ravenclaw._

 _I don't care._ I thought. _Then you should be RAVENCLAW!_ The Sorting hat shouted. I slid off the stool and headed to my new house.

Jessamine's POV

I watched as others got sorted to their houses. I smiled at the nervous kids. I could be in charge of them. I could rule them.

My name was called and I sat on the stool. _Slytherin please._ I thought. The hat shouted "Slytherin". It had barely taken any thought. It was my time to rule.

I wouldn't waste it.


	7. Kingdom

Jessamine's POV

We arrived at the Slytherin dorms. I looked at the big dungeon, which was Slytherin's home. I smiled. It felt perfect.

I watched as the other Slytherins flanked me. They seemed to naturally submit to me. I was a queen. I watched as the prefect told us the password, and preceded to open the door.

By the time I fell asleep. I had talked with a lot of the Slytherin girls, and made friends with a couple.

I was building my kingdom.


	8. Broomstick Lessons

Jessamine's POV

I had a great time with my friends, and I loved annoying the teachers. Professor Snape was my favorite by far. When I learned we were going to learn to ride broomsticks, I was excited. I had always beat Draco's butt during Quidditch scrimmages.

Pansy, Millicent, Daphne and I sauntered outside. I could see the Gryffindors cowering. I scowled in the direction of Harry Potter. Just because he survived a killing curse doesn't mean he's a king.

I yawned through Madam Hooch's speech. "Up!" I yelled. The broom jumped in my hand. I looked at my friends. They hadn't gotten their brooms to even move. I smirked.

"Now we'll push off the ground...3,2..." Madam Hooch said. One Gryffindor rocketed in the air, and preceded to fall on his butt.

I heard worried mutters from others. "Serves him right." Pansy muttered. Draco smiled. "Got his little toy." Draco said, waving around a Remembrall. "What loser uses those." I said.

"Give his Remembrall back!" A Indian girl said. Patil was her last name I think. "Come get it!" Draco said. He launched up with the Remembrall.

I smiled. I leapt on my broom. "Let's play catch Draco." I flew up holding out my hands as Draco. He threw the thing to me. I threw it back. We were disturbed when the Potter boy flew up toward us.

"Give it back!" Potter said. I sneered, "Not if I get it first." Draco dropped the Remembrall.

I found myself going in a dive. Wind whistling against my ears. I reached out and felt my hand wrap around the Remembrall, then I felt another hand wrap around mine.

I crashed to the ground, my hand intertwined with Harry's. Everyone stared at us. I felt power in the air.

I smiled.

Harriet's POV

Hermione told me all about what had happened with Harry Potter and the Malfoy twins. I smiled at my sister. We both reminisced about the event.

I started walking to the Gryffindor table with Hermione. I watched Jessamine and Draco talking to Harry in hushed tones. I swore I heard the word 'wizard duel'.

I turned to Hermione. "They mentioned a wizard duel. Is that what I think it means..." I said. "I'll talk some sense into them." Hermione said. I left her. I had a sickening feeling.


	9. Nimbus

Jessamine's POV

It was the day before Halloween. I sat down at my table. "You have a package from someone." Pansy told me. I reached out and felt the package.

I grabbed it and ran. I was smiling widely. If it was what I thought it was...

I almost ran into none other than Harry Potter and his friend, the blood traitor Weasley. I scowled as I stepped back. "You got a Nimbus too." I said. "Cause he's going to be Seeker." The Weasley boy said.

I scowled and headed to the dorms.

Harriet's POV

I heard the news quickly. Jessamine Malfoy and Harry Potter got broomsticks. Cho Chang, who was the Ravenclaw seeker was complaining about it.

I was too worried about the wizarding duel. Hermione told me about the three headed dog in the forbidden corridor. I was still pondering why it was there.

This was a mystery I had to solve.

Harvey's POV

Cedric wouldn't stop talking about Jessamine Malfoy and Harry Potter that day. I smiled, told him to relax, but he wouldn't stop ranting.

"At least we might be able to beat those bloody Slytherins this year." Cedric said. We laughed at the thought.

I had a slight worrisome feeling though.


	10. Halloween Night

Jessamine's POV

It was Halloween night. I was heading toward the Great Hall, when Professor Quirrel appeared out of nowhere. He walked up toward me. I froze and turned.

"Good evening J-j-jessamine." The fool stuttered. I smiled. "Good evening to you too Professor." I said, looking at him with my good eye. He headed away down a corridor. I

knew what I had to do.

I followed the man, ducking behind random statues to hide as he walked to the dungeons. I watched as he unwrapped his turban. I gasped at the sight.

The scar on my forearm burned in pain. _Help me._ I thought as a troll stepped out of nowhere. I leapt forward wand out.

Quirrel whipped around and smiled. "Ahh, Jessamine Malfoy, ir should I say, Harley Potter?" I held my wand up. "I will put an end to this." I said, shaking. Quirrel laughed at shot a spell at me.

My world went black.

Harriet's POV

I was headed to the Great Hall, when I noticed my sister heading out sobbing. I ran after Hermione. I was worried.

I finally caught up to Hermione at the girls bathroom. "Are you okay Hermione?" I asked. Hermione sobbed. "Everyone hates me. Harry Potter made fun of me in Charms."

I hugged Hermione. "Calm down, we can to this. Breath in and out." I said. Hermione let out rattled breaths. I looked up, and screamed.

Blocking our way was a large, unfriendly looking troll.

Harvey's POV

The moment Professor Quirrel came in, announced there was a troll loose in the school, then abruptly fainted, a hell broke loose.

The Hufflepuff prefects ushered us out of the Great Hall faster than you can say necromancy. I followed the confused bunch of us, when out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ron Weasley and Harry Potter sneaking away.

I broke away from the crowd and followed them. I caught up to them when I saw the troll. "We could lock it in the bathroom." Harry said. "Sounds good." I said.

"Didn't see you there Diggory." Ron said. "I can help you guys." I said. We ran over to the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it. "We did it!" Harry said. We all grinned and turned around. "Wait...what's that sound?"

I asked.

Ron gasped. "Hermione!" I turned the key and opened the door. "We need to distract it." Harry said. Ron shouted, "Oy, pea brain!" "Harriet's there too!" I said.

Harriet and Hermione Granger were on the other side of the bathroom. Hermione looked as pale as death, and I could tell Harriet was about to faint too.

I shouted at the troll. The distraction technique was working, but it wouldn't for long. "Hurt it!" I yelled. Harry jumped on the troll's back. Ron raised his wand, and shouted "Windgardium leviosa." The troll grunted.

I watched as the troll's club soared in the air, and fell directly on his head. There was silence. "Is it dead" Hermione said in a whisper. "Probably just knocked out." Harriet said.

"All I know is we'll have a lot of explaining to do." I said.


End file.
